When It Was Me
by shimahiko4ever
Summary: I should have known.. Life isn't always perfect. Someday, you will definitely lose someone. Even if you love that person badly. A Song-fic based on When It Was Me by Paula DeAnda.


**When It Was Me**

**By shimahiko4ever**

**A song-fic based on the song When It Was Me by Paula DeAnda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song.**

**Summary:**

I should have known.. Life isn't always perfect. Someday, you will definitely lose someone. Even if you love that person badly.

**Mikan's POV**

"It has been a year or so since that happened.." I said to myself.

***Flashback* (on Normal POV)**

"Mikan, I'm breaking up with you" Natsume, a raven haired boy with crimson eyes said.

"What? Why?" a brunette, whom we all know as Mikan, said.

"It's just not working" Natsume replied, then added "I'm sorry."

The brunette couldn't speak anymore, after 3 years of their relationship, why?  
>What happened to all the memories they shared.<p>

Their everything.. are gone..

'_You can lose something/someone important in just a snap'_

***End of Flashback* (also end of Normal POV)**

I chuckled as that memory retraced through my mind.

"Why do I have to think about that?" I asked myself.

Just like what Hotaru said.. I mean, I really am an idiot. She IS a genius after all.

But why didn't I believe her? Maybe because.. that day..

'_I'm still blind to reality'_

***Flashback*(still on Mikan's POV)**

"What if Hyuuga breaks up with you?" My bestfriend, Hotaru said.

Me and Hotaru were goofing around the Sakura Tree. Wait. Let me correct that. I mean Hotaru never slacks off. She is probably inventing something. I looked at her.

_She is inventing something._

"What are you inventing, Hotaru?" I asked her.

"Stop changing the subject" She said.

"O-okay."

"What if Hyuuga breaks up with you?" Hotaru repeated. "What if he leaves you Mikan?"

"That would never happen Hotaru." I said. "Trust Me."

***End of Flashback***

'_Trust me'_

"Agggghhhh! I have to stop thinking about flashbacks!" Mikan said, more like shouted.

I turned on the radio and a song started playing..

**"When It Was Me"****  
>by Paula DeAnda<br>****Ooh, no****  
><strong>**Yeah, yeah**

**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"****  
><strong>**Long brown hair all down her back****  
><strong>**Cadillac truck****  
><strong>**So the hell what****  
><strong>**What's so special about that**

This song reminds me so much of Natsume's girlfriend.

Or what others call "Mikan's replacement"

Her name, Yumi Itsuki

**She used to model, she's done some acting****  
><strong>**So she weighs a buck 'o 5****  
><strong>**And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like**

She used to be famous. That's right. She was a previous model.

I don't know why she quit, though.

Anyways, she still keeps her _"aura"_ which probably became the reason why Natsume was attracted to her.

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not****  
><strong>**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got****  
><strong>**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed****  
><strong>**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way****  
><strong>

Well, I have to admit, I still have feelings for Natsume.

But, hey, I'm just from his past. Not present.

**Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)****  
><strong>**What makes her just everything I can never be****  
><strong>**What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
><strong>**Because I can remember when it was me****  
><strong>

But I can't help but question him in my mind..

'_Natsume, Do you still remember me?'_

**And now you don't feel the same****  
><strong>**I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name****  
><strong>**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes****  
><strong>**Now you don't care I'm alive****  
><strong>**How did we let the fire die****  
><strong>

'_Hey, Natsume, is this really farewell? Will I move on like you did?'_

**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not****  
><strong>**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got****  
><strong>**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed****  
><strong>**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**

**What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)****  
><strong>**What makes her just everything I can never be****  
><strong>**What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
><strong>**Because I can remember when it was me****  
><strong>

I got a pen and wrote a _note_. After that, I got _something_ from my drawer.

**That made you smile (me)****  
><strong>**That made you laugh (me)****  
><strong>**Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me****  
><strong>**That was your world (me)****  
><strong>**Your perfect girl****  
><strong>**Nothing about me has changed****  
><strong>**That's why I'm here wondering**

**Natsume's POV**

I was going for a morning walk when I noticed a small box and with a note..

I read the note.."Thank You for Everything"

Then I opened the box and saw a piece of a keychain, the design is a half of a broken heart with words engraved on it.

"MIKAN" (A/N: I was actually debating whether to put Mikatsume or Natsukan but then I just got Mikan instead..)

I used the keychain for my car keys. Ha.

**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)****  
><strong>**What makes her just everything I can never be****  
><strong>**What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
><strong>**Because I can remember when it was me**

Then I hear footsteps.. and saw Yumi. (A/N: Nastume and Yumi are neighbors. :D)

"Natsume! I saw this note sticked on my door, do you know who is it from?"

She gave me the note that says "Thank you for being there for _him_"

**What makes her so much better than me**

**(what makes her so much better than me)****  
><strong>**What makes her just everything I can never be****  
><strong>**What makes her your every dream and fantasy****  
><strong>**Because I can remember when it was me****  
><strong>

"Mikan.." I said to myself. But Yumi heard it.

"Did you say something, Natsume?"

"Hn. Nothing." I replied."Wanna go for a morning walk?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

**When it was me****  
><strong>**When it was me****  
><strong>**When it was me**

**Mikan's POV:**

I'm probably sure that Natsume just threw that. (The keychain)

He is like that after all.

''Flight 101 going to Europe will now depart''

Yeah, I'm on a plane right now, I'm going to Europe to clear up my mind, probably to find someone else? Yup, _probably._

I smiled as I look at my own keychain, same as Natsume's but I got 'Natsume'

engraved on it instead. But.

...My smile immediately faded when I felt the plane go up.

I'm gonna miss this place.

_I'm gonna miss you too.. Natsume._

**.The End.**

**So, how was it guys? .Great?**

**Please review! :D Thank You!**


End file.
